The Curse of Mai and Hook
by JamieJaegerjaquez
Summary: Young Mai has an evil curse that's just waiting to devour her soul. But with Hook now having been cursed to the same fate, can they find comfort knowing they could be together?
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue_**

Once upon a time (pun intended), there was a young woman with long, graceful blonde hair that waved in the breeze ever so gently, and eyes shone blue like a mirror image of the dark seas when looked at in the final moments of the night. Her skin was quite pale from being shielded when she was younger. Her parents loved her ever so dearly, a love that could only be thought of as none other but true love. But all good things must come with a price…

"... And then I can live happily ever after with my beloved… Right…?"

Rumple gave an excited laugh as he gazed over the thief and her dying beloved. "Simply sign the contract… And your dear soon-to-be husband will awake tomorrow morning as if nothing happened."

She didn't hesitate when he gestured a quill and the contract towards her.

_"It won't be a big deal to give up something that I'll never have… Right?"_

Those were the thoughts that crossed her mind as she signed. She had once been in love before and found that she could not possibly bear any children. So saying that the first child would be the ill to suffer instead of her fiance was okay, wasn't it? Her signature slowed down at the very end, and Rumple smiled. "Too late to change your mind now, dearie! I'll be seeing your child very soon!"

Thinking she had deceived him, she hid a small grin. "The deal is done. Now should be a good time to mention… I can't have children. But you still have to honor our deal!" She smiled bravely through her tears, but that smile was cut short of Rumple's smile. "Oh, you will have a child. Three of them, to be exact. And the first one…" He pointed to her stomach with excitement, "... Is already in your belly waiting to be born, dearie! I look forward to seeing your daughter in precisely one year to curse her with your beloveds' fate. Until then, feel free to try and be happy with her, she won't have much time to be happy in a bit!"

The thief sat there by the side of her beloved and couldn't keep her eyes off of where the Dark One had just been before her. She couldn't move an inch, "I'm… I'm going to have children…" A smile slowly formed but then disappeared as she had come to accept what she had done. "No…"

Just as the Dark One had said, one year after that moment he had come and cursed the thief's beloved first born daughter. The parents searched endlessly for a way to break the curse, but not even true love could end this horrible fate bestowed upon their daughter. They feared greatly for her, and one day they heard of a man who had something that could break the awful curse. A powerful magic ring that if used in a certain spell, the Dark One's power could be broken over their child. They searched everywhere with their daughter in tow, but soon, things started to change.

Within 16 years of the first child being born, the parents had given up. They now had three children, just as the Dark One had predicted. Another girl by the name of Violet, and a dashing young boy that went by the name of Sage. These two siblings did not know of the horrible curse that would eventually consume their older sisters' fate. Not long after these children had been born that the first born had started to notice things. Neither parent could no longer look their child in the eyes, but instead focused their attention on Violet and Sage. But one day, a man came into town. A pirate, to be exact. A pirate that went by the name of Hook.

_**Chapter One: The Pirate with One Hand**_

"Mother! Mother, where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen, Mai. Do you need something?"

The now-16 year old first born child, Mai, walked into the kitchen, "Oh my… What's the occasion, dear?" The mother asked, trying to sound like she had a sincere interest upon seeing her daughter in a lovely beige dress, "You… You don't remember, do you…?" The mother glanced back and forth between her daughter and the potatoes she was cutting for dinner.

"Mother…?"

Her mother, Rose, looked up and released a heavy sigh. "Mai. I don't have time to play guessing games with you today. How about you go up to your room and read? You like reading."

Mai looked down with sadness, "... No, mother… I think you're thinking of Violet… But… I'll go up and read anyways…" Her mother gave a smaller sigh than earlier, "Good girl."

She left her mother in the kitchen and went upstairs and locked herself in her room for another day. Once there, she sat on her chair by the window and glanced outside. The window was open and there was a small breeze coming in, blowing bits of her hair back and forth over her shoulders. She was about to lay down when suddenly see saw a ship pull into the docks. She knew that ship; it was a pirates' ship. Her father had told the children of stories when they were younger about how some of the ships that pulled in were actually those of nasty pirates that would rob you. Her father currently worked at the docks with his brothers. It was sort of a family business, but Sage completely rejected the idea of working with fish and being threatened by pirates all day.

She stuck her head out of her window and glanced at the ship, squinting her eyes trying to see a pirate. She had almost never been outside in her entire life. She had been kept in for whatever reason that she still couldn't figure out. She was almost six years old when Violet and Sage were born, and even though when they got old enough to go outside and play, still Mai was not allowed outside. Even if invited, her mother would think of some chore that Mai had to do before she could play. By the time she was done, her siblings were already inside and asleep.

She heard footsteps on the stairs and heard a knock on the door at the end of the hallway, "Violet! Sage! Dinner's ready!" Her heart stung a bit as she remembered that her mother favored both her siblings over her. She has never invited down for dinner like that by her mother. Only her father had included her in such things, but he was always at either the bar or at the docks nowadays, never coming home.

A crazy idea popped into Mai's head as she watched the pirate ship begin unloading. _"I want to be down there. I want to be outside. I want to do what those men down there do. I want to go places and see amazing sights too!"_

She finally couldn't help herself. She tied her sheets into a long rope and looped them around her desk, making sure it was going to be sturdy enough to hold her weight. The sheet rope flew out the window and she made her way down, still in her dress. She knew she would have just wasted time if she had changed. She soon came acrossed a road and started walking on the side of it, _"So this is the outside, huh…? The air is so different out here… Oh, wow! What's that?"_

She ran out to a small flower on the outskirts of town and sat there, leaning on her knees to see the flower up close. "So… Pretty…"

She outstretched her hand, "It's called a turnip."

Mai quickly spun around and faced the most handsome man she'd ever seen or dreamt of in her life. "Who…?"

The man walked forward while speaking, "Ah, forgive me. Such a lovely young lady I have in front of me and I haven't even introduced myself… My name is Killian Jones. But you, my fine lady, may call me Hook." He stood in front of her and bowed his head a bit, taking her hand in his and planting a kiss on the top. "Oh, um…." She quickly pulled her hand back and stood dazed by what was happening. "My name is Mai…"

"Mai, huh? That's a very pretty name. Now let me ask you, Mai… I have come to this town many, many times… But I've never seen you once. If I'd known such a beautiful thing was here in this crummy little town I would've stolen you away a long time ago… Or maybe that's why I haven't seen you… Perhaps the townspeople have been worried I might snatch you up. What do you think?"

She glanced down at the ground in embarrassment. She'd never been asked what she thought before. "I, um… I'm not allowed outside so.."

"How about," he lifted her face up with his hand, "You come to my ship and I'll take you away from whoever said you can't be outside. I bet you're probably engaged or something along those lines… But I promise you this. It'll be fun."

She looked at him in the eyes, stunned by what he was asking. "Uhm… Can we leave right now?" He grabbed her hand in his and turned to begin walking, "Sorry darling, we leave in the morning. But still, you can stay with me until then. At dawn, we set sail with you. Alright?"

She nodded her head in excitement, _"I'm doing it… I'm really doing it! I'm finally getting away from them!"_

The man smiled from a distance as he watched Mai and Hook, "Oh my… This is getting so exciting."

Author's note:

Yes, I know it's a little short... But it's the first chapter. Gimme a break. Chapter 2 should be up by this time next week.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two: Family**_

It had been two weeks since Mai had decided to go with Hook out to sea and see the world. She wasn't exactly a good pirate… But even knowing that none of the men approved of their Captain having a woman aboard his ship, she had continued to stay. She would read to Hook in his chambers every night from a silly book she didn't believe. When she brought up the fact that the book was a fairy tale, he would just smile and she would continue reading. He treated the stories as if they were old war tales told by a young man. The book was entitled, "Neverland," and once, she had asked the only other person that treated her well on the ship, about the book.

"Neverland, huh…? So he's still after that damned place is he…"

She gave him an odd look, "But it's just a book… This can't possibly be real."

The man turned and looked at her with a grave expression, "Oh, it's real all right, little girl. You just have to know where to find it. And if it just so happens that you do find it… You run. You run as fast as you can off that island. Because that… Boy, man, whatever you want to call him, will trick and deceive you and you will never get out of that place alive. But the Captain seems determined to get on that island. Even though sometimes the boys and I… We think the Captains' mind isn't on straight. But still, we follow like we have in the past when he seemed a bit out of mind. Neverland though… We all have our doubts about his mind more than ever. Yet, we still follow, as a crew should."

If anything, she was even more confused more than ever. She has been out of her house, the one place she had never even left before, and left with a man she didn't know, for what? He was probably crazy for all she knew. He believed in fairy tales. Even worse, he was going to drag his crew down with him. All for loyalty and honor.

But to believe in such fairy tales… She recalled a time when, she too, believed in such things. Yet it was the beginning of another time. Her first and oldest memory of her mothers' coldness.

"_... And then Snow White and her beloved Prince Charming lived happily ever after."_

_Her mother closed the large book of stories and sat it down beside her rocking chair where she would watch the children until they fell asleep. Her rocker suddenly stopped moving, "... Mai? What are you doing out of bed?" She didn't turn around as Mai slowly stood up from behind the almost closed door, "I… I just wanted to listen, Mother… I'm sorry, but you've never read to me any of these stories before and-"_

"_I don't care. It's past your bedtime, Mai. Now go back to bed and don't come out until morning."_

_With tears beginning to form in her eyes, Mai closed the door to her siblings' room and walked back to hers at the end of the hall with her head hung low. It was then when her father had walked up the stairs with concern hitting his face as Mai walked past him._

"_Why are you up this late dear? You should be-"_

"_In my room asleep, not coming out until morning. I'm going right now."_

_A large hand was placed on her shoulder and she was turned around, "Well, I'm sure you can come out if your mother doesn't know."_

_She looked up with blurry, watery eyes to see her now smiling father looking down at her. "Father… Why did you marry Mother?" She was then met with a surprised look from her father, "Now, why would you ask somethin' like that? Come on now, down to the kitchen. Has your Mother fixed you anything tonight?"_

_She looked down and rubbed her arm, "She, um… She saw me eating before everyone else was awake and she said that I couldn't have anything else…"_

_A large sigh came from her father as he glanced in the cupboards, looking for something edible. "Why does Mother love Violet and Sage more than me?"_

_Her father immediately froze in his place and after a while he spoke, "Now, Mai. Why would you think something like that?" He turned around to face his daughter, "When she looks at them… It's like she has the look of an angel in her eyes. But then, when she looks at me…"_

_Her father closed the cupboards and sat down beside Mai, "Your mother… Is a very complex woman… Even when we decided to get married, she didn't like the idea of it very much. It can sometimes take her years to get to truly know someone… But don't worry. She loves the three of you with all her heart."_

That was long ago, when her siblings believed such things. But to think a grown man, more than that, the Captain of the Jolly Roger, believed in childrens stories. This now, is what she recalled as "stranger danger," as her mother would say to Sage and Violet when they went outside to play. Don't talk to strangers unless either her mother or father wanted them to. She now realized that she should have been taking that warning seriously, even though it didn't apply to her at the time, seeing as how she never bothered to try and leave the house. She knew what the end result would have been. Being locked in her room. Like in the stories, except a prince in shining armour wasn't going to come and save her.

She heard a knock on her chamber door and sat up with the intention of opening it until they simply let themselves in. "Captain… What are you doing here?"

He gave her a sly little look with his face tilted to the side, "Why Darling, how many times have I told you not to call me 'Captain?' Only those under my leadership call me Captain. You, Darling, may call me Killian."

"Okay, Killian, may I ask what you're doing barging into a woman's chambers without even asking if you could enter? I realize that it is technically your ship, but I could have been undressing or something of the sorts…"

"Well then, I would have been much, much happier if that had been the case. But stepping aside from that direction of this conversation, I came to ask you to read to me again. You usually would've shown up by now and… Well, let's just say I was concerned for the lone woman on a pirate ship with a crew of barbarians."

She glanced over at her clock and let out a small sigh, "I apologize… I was resting my eyes and I get I must've dozed off for a little while…" Killian came and sat next to her on her bed, "It's alright… I myself have been quite tired. This journey is taking a toll on me and the crew more than it usually does. But as soon as we get back on track, we should all feel a bit better."

She put a little distance between her and Killian. She wasn't all too familiar with the Captain quite yet to the point of which they could sit next to each other with their shoulders touching. Just a bit too much for Mai at the current place and time. "When will we get back on track, Killian? Our rations are kind of running low and supplies are… Limited…"

"Oh trust me, Darling, we don't have to remind me. But just one more day until we reach our destination. Once we're there, we can eat and drink our hearts out." His face turned towards her with a smile spread across it, but quickly vanished. "By the way, I know I haven't exactly been much of a friend here, but about your family… I love having you aboard, and the men like to have someone to talk to that isn't covered in gunpowder or dirt, but don't you miss them?" She closed her eyes and thought different thoughts as she felt tears starting to form. "I, um… This is my family now. Of course I miss my old one… My younger brother and sister… But it doesn't matter. Because I have all of you. You're all such good story tellers, and some of you have such manners that I didn't even expect it from you all."

Killian placed a hand on her head in an effort to comfort her, which worked as he saw the tears disappear from her eyes. "I'm glad you think of me and my crew as your family. That is how you know that we have accepted you as one of our own. Some might now show it, but you are a part of our family as well, Mai. And with that said, welcome to the life of being a pirate."

Author's note - Yeeeaaaaah, sorry 'bout the wait… Been a little busy with, ya know, life and shit o.o Chapter 3 should be up in… Sometime this year. I'll try to get it done within the month, but from now on please don't expect me to be realistic on my due dates. I forget o.o


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three: Meet Prince Charming**_

"Let's see…"

Her eyes wandered the shelves of the shop, scanning for something that could possibly be of some use on the ship. While her eyes went as they pleased, a glint of light caught their attention and they drifted over to find a set of 3 little charm necklaces. Each had their own color and size, and it seemed that it put together, they would make some kind of shape.

_I bet Violet and Sage would've loved these if…_

She shook the thoughts of her blood family off her conscience and tried to refocus, _Now's not the time to think about those people… I have a new family now, one that won't lock me up in some room and leave me there. _She turned away from the necklaces only to bump into someone she didn't see, "Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't see…" Her voice trailed off as she gazed upon the man she had disturbed.

"Oh no, it was mostly my fault. I shouldn't have been standing behind someone who didn't know I was there. Please, accept my apologies."

She looked at the man, probably royalty, and tried to process what had just happened. For sure, he was a noble of some sort, but a noble would never be in one of these shops, at least without any guards or protection, and he certainly wouldn't apologize. "Oh no," she spoke nervously, "It was my fault, I should've been more aware of my surroundings, mister… Um…"

The man looked a bit confused but then his face shown a look of understanding, "Forgive me, my name is David." He took a slight bow and locked gazes with her, "May I ask your name?" Mai shyed away for a split second but quickly gathered her courage, "My name is Mai."

Just as they finished their introductions, a blonde-haired woman barged into the store

followed by two of the most heavily armed men Mia had ever seen. "Prince, why are we still here? We're going to be late!" David looked back at the woman and took her hand, "My dear Abigail, we will be on our way shortly. Please, trust me on my word that King Midas will have you, his daughter, in his arms by sunset." She gave a look that said she disapproved of both him and his words. She pulled her hand away and walked out the door without saying so much as a good-bye.

David turned back to Mai, "I'm very sorry about that. My fiance can be a bit, um… Impatient, at some times."

_Fiance?_ "It's quite alright. If you take away the impatience, she seems like a very loving woman." _From the depths of hell. _His bright smile seemed to fade a bit upon hearing that, "Yes, I'm… I'm sure she is. Now, if you'll excuse me, I should be heading out. It was very nice meeting you, Mai." He gave another bow, "And to you, David."

She turned back to the shelves and made her gaze stay there until she heard the door close shut, "How long are you going to watch me?"

She heard his boots make a clinking sound as he drew near, "Now, my darling, you really shouldn't be associating with strangers." She let out a loud sigh and turned around to face quite an odd man with gold skin. "What is it with weird men and calling me 'darling?'"

The man pulled a fake expression of hurt across his face, "Me? Weird? Now, that's quite rude deary." She crossed her arms and stared at him, "It's also quite rude to spy on people." He let out a laugh, more of a giggle really, and raised a single finger, "Very true, my dear. But do you know what, above all else, is the most rude to a person?" She stayed silent but eventually, her words got the best of her, "What would that be?"

"Leaving the family that raised you to go and run off with a no good pirate."

Her eyes widened and her arms dropped to her sides as she stared at the man, "Who… Who the hell are you?"

He smiled and took advantage of her curious nature to introduce himself, "I am the great, Dark One! A certain…" He moved his hands in a circular like motion, as if trying to find the right words, "... Client, let's call him that, has hired my brilliant services to track you down and return you to him."

"Well, if anyone wants to kidnap me using some glitter-covered spy, feel free. But you'll have the wrath of a pirate looking for you head. So, if you'll excuse me, I have a boat to catch." She walked around Rumplestiltskin, and pushed the door to step out. "Just in case deary, I'll lend you something that will surely help you at one point or another!" She turned around, still with one foot out the door. "What could you possibly offer me? I already have everything I need." The man smiled and repeated his giggle from earlier, "I can offer you a wish. One wish, no matter what, and it will be yours forever! All ya have to do, is owe me a favor."

"And you expect me to believe that a random man covered in paint will grant me a wish. Very well, I accept your deal. But only because I know how much of a fraud you are." The man smiled and laughed once more, before handing Mai a small vial with a strange liquid inside of it. She reluctantly took it, before realizing that the man had been gesturing her a pen to sign an odd document with. She took it, and signed her name at the bottom of it. He quickly made the document disappear and snapped his fingers. The liquid in the vial seemed to react to his actions, "Your wish is ready! But be careful, deary. You can't go back on a wish!"

He had disappeared without a trace. It was just Mai, standing halfway out the door. Her eyes quickly scanned the shop, but found no trace of him. She glanced at the vial in her hand and examined it. "One wish, huh…" She shrugged the odd feeling she was having and made her way down the street, hoping to find a familiar face. She did, but not the one she was hoping for. She approached the man, hoping he knew his way around the town. "Excuse me… David, was it?" He turned around, "Oh, Mai. I was hoping to see you again. I was wondering if you'd do me a favor." She became reluctant, "Well… I can't really deny royalty, can I? What can I help you with?"

A smile grew across his face, "My fiance, Abigail, her taste of jewelry is a bit… Refined, in the kind of way that isn't so easy to find. Would you help me decide on a ring for her? I have several in my bag, but picking the one she'll accept is proving to be quite the task." Mai smiled, grateful that her task wasn't going to be difficult. "It'd be an honor, David." He pulled out a small bag from his satchel and emptied some of the contents into his hand. He held up two in particular, one was a blue diamond with elegant engravings along the side. The other, a sterling silver band with a pale emerald on the top. Nothing special about it at all, it seemed. She picked the second one up in her hands and put it up to the light.

"I'm sorry, David, but… Your fiance seems to be quite the…" _Preppy little girl? Stubborn? Below you? Rich girl that would never except a ring that didn't compliment every shade of eyeshadow she owns? _"Uhm… The kind of girl that wouldn't necessarily like the color green." He gave a look of disappointment at her answer, "It's quite an old ring… It was my mothers, and I promised her that I'd give it to the woman I love." Mai instantly felt the regret hit her, "Well, that changes everything! A ring is just a ring, but an heirloom can easily beat any silly rock. I'm sure if you tell her the story, she'd be honored to wear it."

He gave a stiff laugh, "No, I'm sure you were right the first time. Princess Abigail doesn't care much for heirlooms, never has… And besides, maybe I should give my mothers' right to the woman I love…" Mai quickly realized this was yet another arranged marriage, and thought about what had happened to her just a little while ago. _One wish…_ She gave David a smile, "Don't worry. True love is always just around the corner. You'll see."

**Author's Note: It's short, I know. Short as hell. But on the bright side, it's a new chapter. Please leave a review telling me what you think! Those reviews really keep me going. Even if the pace is snail-like.**


End file.
